Artificial Intelligence
by Hildebrant
Summary: Inspired by the movie of the same name, this sory tell the sad tale of Android 18 and her life befor the android saga


A.I. 

Welcome one and all to my first Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT Fan fic. IT was originally going to be a fanfic written by Charles Xavier, but he decided to hand the reins over to me, so here it is, the story of Android eighteen, that you never knew.

                        ~*~

A young girl about the age of five or six, wearing a beautiful crown of golden blonde hair, and a frilly pink dress, ran around the large front yard of her mansion home. She ran back and forth, without a care in the world, unknown to her, that she was being watched.

The man on the telephone line had been watching her out of the corner of his eye for about an hour now, and he hadn't shown any signs of stopping.

He had been sent to pose as a telephone line repairman in order to spy on her, for in the possession of his employer, she could be a veritable gold mine to him. She was Aya Kishigiri, daughter of Yuji Kishigiri, 

The owner and founder of Kishi Corp. a sort of what's-what type of company, which has their hands in every type of marketable products, from household appliances, to oil transports, 

'And that little brat means the world to the old geezer, so if anything were to happen to her, he'd pay a fortune for her safe return to my boss, who would then pay me for the effort' thought the kidnapper.

He then went back to work and pretended to look busy, while waiting for just the right time.  

~*~

Aya ran after the red, rubber ball that she had been chasing all over her front lawn, but just as she was about to catch it, it slipped from her grip and rolled out into the street. Running from the safety from her home to the street, Aya unknowingly was walking right into a trap.

'Just the sign I was looking for' the thug on the telephone line said as he unhooked his belt and slid down to the side of his truck, away from prying eyes. He watched the little blonde haired girl go running after her ball, while he poured chloroform into a rag. As she came back, her ball in tow, he struck.

Aya felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, while a pair of hands pressed a rag to her face. She felt her body go limp and her ball slip out of her hands, and fall to the ground. She couldn't remember anything more afterwards, save for the feeling of her body hitting cold steel as she was thrown into the back of the repairman's truck.

Hours later, Aya awoke, and found herself trapped in a mysterious room. It looked like any ordinary room, four walls, a door and no windows. Why was she here, what had she done, she hadn't been a bad girl, her daddy had said that she was his little princess just the other day, so why had she been taken? Why?

~*~

A few halls down, a conversation was going on between the kidnapper, and the mysterious employer. "Did, you get the blood sample as well as the girl?" the employer questioned the hired thug. "Yeah, got it from her while she slept, what do you need it for anyways? The thug questioned.

"That's not for you to know, you're only supposed to get the girl and her blood, not ask questions which may be detrimental to your paycheck" He said to the thug with an unseen, cold, sneer.

            "Speaking of which, when do I get paid?" he asked. "Trust me, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough" the employer said coolly.

Before the thug could speak again, the phone rang. Reaching for it, the thug grabbed it and spoke into the receiver. "I take it you got the ransom demands?" the thug said confidently.

~*~

Mr. Kishigiri was never one to worry over business procedures, especially business negotiations, but this was his Daughter's life. "Yes, I have your money, just let my daughter go please" He pleaded, almost on the verge of praying for his daughter's safe return.

            "Not so fast, we're gonna set up a little rendezvous for the pay off. The thug said into the receiver.

Mr. Kishigiri kept on the line as long as possible, the police officers next to him were working on the wiretap and had almost pinpointed the kidnapper's location. The guy was sloppy, he hadn't even tried to cover his voice or his location, shortly thereafter, and they had him right where they wanted him.

            "So it's agreed, we meet and make the delivery, and I give you your little girl back?" the thug asked again. "Yes, just please don't hurt her, It's been very hard for me since her mother passed away so many years ago" Mr. Kishigiri said despondently.

            "You're breaking my heart, now shut up and get the money ready" the thug ordered, and with that, he hung up the phone.

~*~

"What do we do now?" The thug asked his mysterious benefactor. "You go and get the pick up, I'll stay here and keep watch over our little piece of insurance" he said referring to Aya. "Alright, just make sure I get my cut when this is over" The thug said as he left in the van which he had kidnapped Aya In. Once he was gone, the mystery man uttered silently, "Don't worry, you'll get your cut very soon" he said with an unseen grin.

            The thug had driven to the drop-off point, at the corner of Otamu, and Synapse Street. He looked and there stood what looked like Mr. Kishigiri, with a suitcase full of his money. He grinned as he adjusted his ski mask, and exited his vehicle.

Slowly he walked over to the aged millionaire and spoke: "You got all the money old man?" nervously, Mr. Kishigiri spoke: "Yes please, just let her go," He pleaded. At this the thug grabbed the money and slowly walked back to the van. "Not now old man, not while we still hold all the cards" the thug spoke as he jumped back into the van and sped off into the night.

            Mr. Kishigiri rubbed his temple and sighed sadly, but a police officer that was watching in the bushes spoke up: "Good work Mr. Kishigiri, we'll take it from here". 

~*~

As he arrived back at the warehouse, the thug saw his benefactor still sitting in the same unchanged position, wary of this, he spoke to make sure they still had the situation under control. "Did you watch the kid?" the thug spoke.

"Of course you idiot, I'm not about to let our best opportunity slip away from us. Were you followed?" he asked. "No, I didn't see anyone behind me.

            Untrusting of his associate's words, the benefactor walked up to the briefcase, opened it up and saw a small radio transmitter in between one of the small paper folds of the dollar bills. "You, idiot now they no where we are!" At this the thug backed away while his benefactor reached in and grabbed a small pistol from his pocket and blasted away at the thug, leaving him unable to move, with two rounds in his stomach and knees.

            The benefactor grabbed a small radio out of his coat pocket a spoke: "Double R, this is mastermind, I have the money, and have completed the task, I am setting the incendiaries at once and are set to go off in two minutes, request pick up now"

Once he had hung up, the top of the roof had exploded and a small aircraft had come through. Watching it settle down on the ground the Benefactor opened one of the doors and engaged the self-destruct sequence. "Is there anyone else here?" one of the pilots asked. "Just the girl and the hired help" the benefactor answered back. "Leave them, we only want the blood sample, we can come back for the remains later" the pilot said as the aircraft now flew off away from the building, which had just exploded into a ball of flame.

~*~

Aya sat, still tied to the chair, and still trapped in the room while the flames began to eat away at the room.

'Why are they doing this? I never wanted it to happen, why is this happening? It's too hot' she thought to herself as the flames licked at her skin. They had long since burned away the ropes, but it was hopeless, with the fire now raging out of control**. "HELP ME!!"** was heard all over the building, but it went unheard while the fire blazed on, leaving one innocent soul trapped in a hellish inferno.

~*~

Days later, after the police had dismissed the case with lack of evidence, a group of men in soldier uniforms, walked into the rubble, and picked through until they came across, a small skeleton with charred skin across it's ruined frame. Taking the body in a body bag, the soldiers hauled the remains into the back of a truck, speeding off, with intents unknown.

Please read and review


End file.
